


People Who Live in Wax Houses

by kaizoku



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick/Wade. What they don't know will hurt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Who Live in Wax Houses

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to Truth for the beta job and encouragement!
> 
> Written for Marishna

 

 

I let Blake talk me into the road trip. Honestly, after being in the city jail for three nights, I just want to stay at home and watch the game on TV. But the guy did post my $1000 bail and he's picking up the tab on the tickets too, so I say I'll go. I might even have fun.

"Nick, my man!" Blake greets me when I show up on his front lawn empty-handed. He did say he would provide. I take a look in the back of the car - beer, more beer, shitload of food, cookstove, two huge tents, sleeping bags - he's as good as his word. Not a big surprise; Blake's parents are loaded. I start laughing when Paige comes out of the house with two, count `em, two large suitcases. That girl is nuts.

Carly and Wade show up together, of course. They look surprised to see me. Blake mentioned that they were going to the game too, but apparently he didn't bother to tell them I was coming. I curse Blake under my breath. Carly smiles tightly at me. Wade nods in my direction but doesn't meet my eyes. I give them a half-assed salute and they go on into the house, talking to each other in low voices. I'm pretty sure I hear Wade say "jail." Or maybe "bail."

Either way really.

Dalton shows up late and still in his work clothes. Then Blake comes out lugging another huge bag and says, "You guys are riding with Wade, `cause I've got all the tents and shit."

"Aw, what the hell, man." Dalton whines.

"Thanks, Dalton," Wade says sarcastically from the doorway.

"What? It's just your car is fucking small, dude."

"At least I didn't steal it," Wade says under his breath, with a glance at me. I ignore him. My eyes flick over to Carly - and she looks almost smug. She hasn't even bothered to ask me how I am or if I'm okay. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Carly after getting out. I knew she would tell me off for being stupid, but I thought she would at least be apologetic for her part in getting me locked up. You know, since she ratted on me to the police and all. Gotta love that, your own sister assuming you're a criminal.

And now she won't even talk to me. I wonder if that's Wade's doing. A few minutes later, we're packing the last few things and I try to hand him a cooler to put in the trunk. He pointedly ignores me while I stand there holding it out like an idiot. Well, fuck him. I drop the cooler with a thunk and get in the car, slamming the door. Carly's head snaps up. As usual, she hasn't noticed anything.

I suppose I should count my blessings or something.

_____________________

I was sitting on the edge of the muddy pit in the park that pretended to be a river. I'd gone to all my morning classes and then decided to cut for the afternoon. I just didn't want to be in school today. It was a perfect Florida fall day, no way I was staying indoors. I had tried to get Blake to leave with me but he wouldn't go.

"My grades are bad enough, Nick. And yours can't be much better."

"Whatever, man. I'm doing fine," I said, which was true. I had been skipping a lot lately but it wasn't hurting my grades that much. I still turned in all my papers and the teachers grudgingly gave me A's. They all knew they were wasting my time. It was senior year anyway, it wasn't like it really mattered.

It was sunny and not too hot outside. I glanced down the bank a little and was surprised to see Wade Thompson standing there, smoking a cigarette. I knew him, kinda. He had transferred to Gainesville High last year. I had Spanish with him. In fact, I think that's where we were supposed to be right now. No big surprise, me not being there. Him not being there? The world must have ended or something.

"Hey Wade," I called. "What's up?" Funny, I didn't know he smoked either.

He turned guiltily and almost dropped his cigarette. "What? Oh. Nick! Hey!" He came trotting over.

"Hi," I said, getting up, a little nonplussed. "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing, oh. Um. Are you going to Spanish?"

"Does it look like I am?"

He laughed. "Not really. Smoke?"

"Sure." I took one and he lit it for me, hair covering his eyes for a moment as he leaned over. He looked up and gave me a hesitant smile before moving away. He had a scruffy beard thing going on that didn't really work for him.

"You seen Carly today?" He asked me. "She's looking for you."

"Probably wants to yell at me," I said. Carly was pretty much the only reason I ever actually went to my classes. She kept telling me I wouldn't get my scholarship if I stopped going to school. She might have had a point there.

"She, uh, she said something to me about how she wasn't going to lie to the teachers for you anymore."

"Yeah, she keeps saying that." Though, it was kind of weird that she'd said that to Wade. Did she even know him? I tried to remember.

"You're in debate or something with Carly, right?" I could never keep track of all the activities she did. Wade was sort of similar to Carly in that they were both about as preppy as you can get while still being popular.

"Yeah, and student government," he said. Ah, that was it then. Carly was Treasurer.

"Oh yeah," I said. "What are you again?"

He laughed. "President."

"Right." I grinned. "I think I voted for you."

"Uh huh. Bet you say that to everyone."

"No, no, I definitely voted for you, Wade." I had no idea actually. I might have voted for him. I know I did vote, because Carly made me since she was running. Not that she needed my vote to win.

"Okay, I believe you," Wade said. He had a nice smile. The beard was sort of growing on me too. We shot the shit for a while and then Wade had to go. It was almost 3 o'clock. I was kind of amazed that we'd talked that long.

"My mom's picking me up for a doctor's appointment, so I have to be out in front so she doesn't get suspicious." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you had a car," I said, and then realized I probably shouldn't have. Okay, maybe I knew a little bit more about Wade than I let on before.

"Yeah, I did." His forehead creased. "But someone crashed into me last week head-on."

"Fuck. You're okay, right?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, amazingly. The car was totaled, though."

"Damn. Are they paying for it?"

"Yeah, their insurance is picking it up. So, basically I'll get enough money to buy a shittier car."

"Nice," I said sarcastically. "You know what you're going to get?"

"Something used. I was going to go this weekend and look."

"You know much about cars, Wade?" He was wearing khakis and a striped shirt. They were nice khakis and all, he didn't look like a geek, but still. Khakis.

He looked at me sharply. Then he smiled. "No, not really."

"You gotta watch out or they'll sell you a junker," I warned.

"Yeah probably."

"Hey, I'll go with you if you want." I didn't actually mean to volunteer... but I couldn't let the guy get ripped off. And it was just looking at cars, anyway. Didn't mean anything.

"Really?" His eyes widened. "That would be awesome. Thanks, Nick."

"Sure, man."

He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I really have to go now, but I'm definitely taking you up on that offer."

He grinned at me again and I decided then that I could get used to seeing that smile.

_____________________

What I remember of the first time is pretty blurry. It was a party at Blake's house. Wade and I had hung out some more. He didn't cut any more of his classes, but we would see each other after school and go down to the 7-11 or just talk or play basketball. I think both of us kept it kind of on the D.L. from other people - which came in useful later.

I also found out that Wade didn't usually smoke. He played it off, but it made me wonder.

Anyway, the boozing had started pretty early that night. We'd won our football game against Eastside so everyone was in a celebrating mood. I kept catching Wade giving me these looks while I was playing pool. He had ditched the khakis for jeans and a grey T-shirt and his chest and arms were looking really good.

There's a chunk of time in the middle that I think I don't remember, but then I went to take a piss and Wade was waiting when I came out, so I pushed him up against the bathroom wall and stuck my tongue down his throat and he didn't seem to mind. No hesitation, in fact - he just went for my zipper and we jacked each other off there across from the mirrored shower door. With all the lights on. He didn't take his eyes off me for a second as I came, I remember that. I was really glad later that I had gone into Blake's parents' bathroom instead of the one we were supposed to use because it was farther from the party. The sound didn't carry as much from there though I wasn't even thinking of that at the time.

Later I would find out that Wade didn't kiss quite as sloppy when he wasn't drunk but he still liked to fit his mouth around mine and suck on my lip. His mouth was really wide and he also put it to good use sucking cock. He told me he'd never done it before but I think he was lying to turn me on more.

It was easy. We didn't make plans to meet, it just happened. We went to his house or mine if no one was home. Wade was curious about everything, so we tried everything. We did stuff in the park a couple times, until I almost ran into one of my teachers there at night and got scared.

The whole time I maintained my belief that I was straight. It was just sex. Really, fucking good sex.

_____________________

"So Wade, what happened to that chick you knocked up?"

"What?"

"It was so ugly, she gave it up to a meat processing plant," Dalton finishes his own joke. No one except him laughs. "Come on you guys, dead baby joke, you gotta laugh."

"Not really," Carly says.

And we return you to your regularly scheduled awkward silence. I close my eyes. I've been trying to sleep in the car for an hour but it's impossible. Between Carly and Wade's stilted conversation and Dalton's stupid-ass comments, I just keep getting more and more pissed off. Wade turns on the radio.

"It's going to be packed tomorrow," he says. Thanks Wade, tell us something we don't know.

"Dude, speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man," Dalton squirms around and inadvertently kicks me. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Wade and Carly's clasped hands over the e-brake. Lovely.

"Don't worry, man," I say quietly. "It's not Wade's fault his little hot wheels car only fits two."

If anything, it's mine. The red Chrysler was the nicest I could find that he could afford. And then I worked on it for him a bunch. It's a sweet little car but it's not made to fit four people.

Carly turns and glares at me. Oh, right. Must protect poor, defenseless Wade. Who is silent on the subject, not surprisingly.

Dalton won't just leave it at that though; he has to get in another couple jibes at Wade. I know he's got a thing for Carly, but he needs to learn when to shut up. This would be why I don't hang out with Dalton that much anymore. He's fucking stupid sometimes.

Wade lifts their still-clasped hands and kisses Carly's fingers. She smiles at him. I haven't been car-sick since I was ten, but I feel like it now.

About half an hour later, Wade pulls up even with the other car and we get a little show of Paige going down on Blake while he's driving. Yeah, smart, Blake. Why don't you take us on some random back-country goose chase while you're getting your dick sucked. Well, I guess that answers the question of whether he loves his GPS or his girlfriend more.

Now we're stuck camping out in the middle of nowhere.

We pass a sign that looks like it's out of the 50's. It's for a wax museum and Wade gets all excited. It might seem cute if I was in a better mood, but right now it just grates on my nerves.

"You like that kind of stuff, Wade?" I say casually.

I have to admit, I've been half-hoping all night that he'll slip up. Say "you know I do" or something when I ask him a dumb question.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes." Wade doesn't slip up.

Wade never slips up.

I watch the back of his neck. I'm sitting right behind him. If I lean against the window, I can see the side of his face. The little tension lines when his eyebrows draw down. I look out at the tangled jungle of woods we're driving by instead.

"I guess if you like things pretending to be other things," I say. I can feel the tension ratcheting up in the front seat with each word. Wade knows what I'm talking about.

Carly just thinks she does.

"Which you obviously do," I add under my breath. Carly turns to look at me. Yeah, this one's for both of you. "Right, sis?"

Neither of them says anything. It's hot and muggy outside but it feels like the temperature inside the car just dropped ten degrees. Dalton looks a little confused and guilty, but I ignore him.

They're not holding hands anymore.

When we get to the campsite, Wade practically jumps out of the car.

_____________________

Wade leaned up on one elbow and looked down at me. We were lying on my bed. He traced a finger over my collarbone, then followed the line of the silver chain down to the cross and then back up and over my right shoulder. It was before I got the tattoo there. I felt goosebumps rise all down my arm.

"So, do you believe in all that stuff about homosexuality in the Bible?" Wade asked out of the blue.

I laughed. It was funny - I was lying there with cum from both of us all over my chest. After a second, Wade laughed too. It felt nice, his naked body vibrating against mine.

"But seriously," he persisted. "Do you?"

"I don't know." I said, to buy a little time. "I guess? I mean, I know it says that."

"So, you think what we're doing is immoral?"

I shrugged. Wade narrowed his eyes.

"You really think we're going to hell for this?"

"What? No." I said, startled. "It's more like - if you keep doing it."

Wade frowned.

"It's not like a good thing to do," I tried to explain. "But if it's just a little, I don't think it counts. Anyway, we're not really homosexuals, so it doesn't matter."

"Huh," Wade said. He had a funny look on his face. "So, if we were in love, for example, it would be bad then?"

I studied the line between his perfect eyebrows. He wasn't letting this go. I sat up and pulled my T-shirt back on.

"It's just sex. It doesn't make us gay." I wouldn't budge on that and when Wade tried to argue with me, I got mad.

I still don't know how my parents found out. I think Mom might have snooped through my computer and found the folder with the gay porn. There was straight porn too, but I guess she ignored that. Or maybe someone saw us and told them. No one had talked to Wade's mom, as far as we knew, so that seemed less likely.

It was the same night as my conversation with Wade. They sat me down and told me that they knew. And that they would try to understand, that they wanted to help me, but they wouldn't tolerate homosexuality.

I told them I wasn't, but they didn't believe me.

I asked if Carly knew. She didn't. They didn't want her to. I didn't either.

Two months later, they decided that they couldn't understand me, they couldn't help me and they couldn't tolerate me in their house anymore.

By that time, I had been kicked off the football team and pretty much stopped going to school, so Carly assumed that was why they kicked me out. I didn't correct her.

I told Wade I couldn't do it anymore.

"It was just a temporary thing, anyway." I said.

Wade said, "I think I'm bisexual."

"I'm not like that," I said.

_____________________

I've found myself a couple of beers and a comfortable spot to get plastered. After the day I've had, that's all I want out of life. I watch everyone else put up the tents and then the guys start up a game of keep-away with the football. Blake yells to me to join them so they can have teams, but I shake my head.

Then the football hits the ground and rolls right next to my fold-out chair, knocking against my foot. Wade, who's closest, turns around, sees me and stops. Then he holds out one hand.

I take my time. I finish the drag on my cigarette and breathe out the smoke. I think about what it means to ask for something. Then I flick my burning cigarette at the ball.

Wade swallows and gets that look on his face that says he thinks I'm not being fair. Aw, he's sad. Well he can fucking deal.

I wait till he's close and then grab the ball and throw it to Blake. It's a hard throw. They're all quiet. I go retrieve my beer bottle.

"Nice arm. I can see why they gave you a scholarship."

Low blow, Wade.

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy, ain't it?"

I can't deal with this right now.

"Yeah, it is," Wade says, blinking innocently, and you have to give it to him, he almost sounds choked-up. That sincere look on his face that makes me want to punch him, though.

"What do you care?" I'm about to ask, but then Carly steps between us and Wade is saved again.

"Go help Dalton, okay?" She says to him. Such a sweet girl, stopping us from fighting. Always trying to smooth things over, make `em pretty.

"Bye, Wade," I call as he turns away.

"Asshole," he shoots back. Oh yeah, I'm feeling the love right there. And now here's Carly to give me a piece of her mind too.

"You know what, you can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you."

Oh, what you don't know, Carly. But I let that slide.

"So you admit that you did something?" I watch my sister's face go through a couple different expressions. Maybe we're getting somewhere now. Maybe there's a chance.

"I admit, according to you, I did something, sure."

Huh. Too little too late, sis.

She makes her excuses. Says she told them she didn't know where I got the car. It's a good story, but I'm not really buying.

And then we get to listen to Lecture #18, Blaming Other People For Stuff That's Your Own Fault... I can only laugh when she gets to "Mom and Dad kicking you out of the house." Yup, that one was definitely my fault. What a fucking idiot. I should have known they wouldn't let a faggot stay under their roof.

"Why did you come?" She asks finally, when she's run out of steam. "To piss me off?"

Yes, Carly, because the whole goddamn universe revolves around you.

"Don't you get it?" I say. "You're the good twin. I'm the evil one." Now you can go off with your conscience at peace about the fact that you've given up on your own brother.

"Grow up," she snaps. "You are so afraid to take things seriously."

All right, we'll talk about you. About you and Wade.

"As afraid as Wade is of leaving good ol' Gainesville?"

I'm starting to feel that last beer now. Everything seems detached. It's weirdly satisfying to watch her flinch.

"New York City?" I continue, affecting a Southern belle accent and attitude. "Why I hear they've got buildings as tall as the sky!"

I feel almost euphoric looking up at those tall imaginary buildings. Hey, there's Carly up at the top of that one, working in some ritzy fashion magazine office. Probably making copies or licking envelopes. And Wade will be down here still, plodding through his lame road work job. And maybe I won't be around anymore.

"Okay," Carly says and walks off. Giving up again.

_____________________

For our birthday, Carly had dragged me along to a party at the house of one of her friends I didn't know. I strongly suspected it was going to be a dork party and I was right - there was an astonishing amount of plaid in view. I saw a few familiar faces but I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. I had been out of school for three months by then and I could really care less about the high school social scene.

"I don't know about this," I said as we stood just inside the door.

"Don't be a freak, Nick. It'll be fine," Carly said before abandoning me.

I managed to find the alcohol. Maybe the dorks needed it more because they sure had a lot of it. Whatever the reason, I was soon feeling no pain. I adopted a casual slouch against the wall, in close proximity to where the drinks were being continuously made.

I had expected I might see Wade there. He and Carly had started dating and where one went, the other usually already was or would be soon. At least, according to Dalton. I tried to avoid both of them as much as possible these days.

I saw Wade walk into the kitchen and look around. He was wearing a white turtleneck, which should have looked stupid but was somehow the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Wade, buddy!" I shouted, surprised at how happy I actually felt to see him. It had been way to long. I started to walk over and realized I was more tipsy than I had thought. I hadn't gotten this trashed in a while. Forgot how much fun it was.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" Wade smiled nervously. I pulled him into a rough hug. He smelled really good.

"Wade, man. How are you doing?" I asked when I released him.

"Not bad," he said.

"School going well?" I asked.

"Yeah, passably." He smiled. "I cut class a lot after you dropped out."

"Good to hear!" I grinned. "Upholding the old traditions, I see."

His smile faltered for a second. "I try," he said.

I squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, Wade. You wanna go track down Carly?"

"Sure," he said, sounding relieved.

We found her in amongst a bunch of tightly packed, dancing people. She looked flushed, like she'd had a few drinks herself. She got up close to Wade and he started dancing with her, a little awkwardly at first, then more smoothly. They looked good together.

Then Carly grabbed my wrist and pulled me in too, up against her back. We danced together, the three of us, Carly in the middle. Wade and I ended up looking at each other, since he was only few inches taller than me and Carly was a lot shorter than both of us. The song changed to one that I didn't quite recognize, but it had a pounding beat. Carly pulled Wade closer and pressed back into me, grinding against both of us. I had one hand on Carly's side and every time she slid up, it brushed against Wade. My face was bare inches from his and he was staring at me. His eyes were warm, liquid brown. I imagined him leaning down and kissing me, here in the front of all these people.

But I knew he would never do it. Not with Carly in the picture.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked sleepily, as I half-carried her to the car.

"Home," I said.

"Nooo... Don't wanna go home," she pouted. I stroked her hair. It felt good to take care of her again.

"Wade's house, Car." I looked up at him to confirm it was okay. It seemed like the best solution since his mom was rarely home and didn't really care what he did. He nodded.

I put her in the backseat and managed to get a seatbelt around her before she conked out, then got in the front.

I was starting to sober up and it was a little awkward trying to talk to Wade now. I wanted to be cool about him dating Carly. I knew that they had been friends before I even knew Wade. And it wasn't like I had any right to say who he dated. But still, my twin sister. It was a little weird.

Wade put Carly to bed when we got there, then came back down. I was sitting on the couch enjoying the 200 TV channels available at Wade's house. I could usually get about 20 at my apartment by stealing cable from the neighbors. We hadn't come over here a lot when we were together, or whatever. I don't know why, because it would have been easier. But somehow being on Wade's territory had intimidated me then.

Now, I wished I didn't have to leave.

We sat on the couch for a while. Wade told me about his classes, the colleges he was applying to. I told him about the pathetic series of low-end jobs I had been fired from.

"You'll find something better," he said.

"Mmm. You certainly did." My tiredness was overcoming my common sense.

"Not better," he didn't ask what I meant. "Just different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Nick."

"I'm sorry I was a dick," I had wanted to tell him that for a long time.

"It's all right, I understand."

I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. He reached up a hand and stroked my cheek. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"I never knew before that you could love two people at once."

I couldn't stop myself then, I had to kiss him. And then neither of us could stop. We did it there on the couch, the TV still on. I'm sure Carly never heard a thing, how deep asleep she was.

"We can't ever tell her," I said, afterwards.

Wade nodded, though I could tell he didn't like it.

"We _can't_." I said again.

"I'm an asshole," Wade said, closing his eyes.

"No, you're not. It's my fault." I said.

"No it's not," he mumbled into my shoulder. But we both knew it was.

I wish I could have been satisfied with that. I really wish I could have.

Two days later, I went over to Wade's house again. He wanted us to be friends, he said. I did too.

We played Halo 2 on his X-box. I took off my shirt partway through because I was "getting too hot." Our bare arms rubbed up against each other as we played. I could see Wade glancing at me out of the corner of his eye on and off.

I flirted with him constantly, leaned against him, told him stupid jokes and then dirty ones, touched him in every possible way that could be construed as innocent.

He put up with it all.

I felt like shit about it, but I didn't want to stop.

We ended up kissing on the couch again, but when I tried to tug his shirt off, Wade resisted.

"We can't, Nick. It's not right."

"She doesn't have to know," I whispered in his ear, and then licked it. He shuddered.

"That's what I mean. I can't do this behind her back."

"Why not?"

"What if she found out, Nick? It would break her heart."

I paused. "What about my heart? Do you care about that at all?" I knew it was dirty tactics but I was desperate.

It had the opposite effect. He pulled away.

"Nick, you've never shown me that this is anything other than a convenient way to get your rocks off," he said. That made me angry. What more did he want? I was already exposing so much of myself, why didn't he get it?

"What and it's more for you? When did you `show' that?"

"Maybe I didn't," he said slowly. Then, "you should probably go, Nick."

"Fine," I said. "I will. And I won't come back."

I slammed the door on the way out.

_____________________

Carly and Wade only wait half an hour after we all go to bed to start making out. It was bad enough watching them kiss by the fire earlier. But now it's dark and quiet and I can hear every noise, every rustle of the tent as they touch.

I stare at the white plastic wall and try to pretend I'm not here. My mind goes back to that night though, no matter what I try.

Maybe Carly does know. If so, then this is a extremely effective punishment.

I wonder if Dalton is awake, because if he is, then he's being tortured too. Seconds later I hear a long nasal snore ending in a tremendous snort. Classic Dalton. Carly and Wade giggle. So, just me then. Everyone else is either asleep or sucking face.

I glared at Wade earlier when I saw him putting his sleeping bag down next to Carly's. I couldn't say anything though. I'm only willing to look jealous and pathetic to a point. Fortunately, most of it I can pass off as brotherly protectiveness.

Besides, if I made any kind of deal about it, I would probably get to hear Carly saying something like "we've already slept together, Nick." There's few things in this world that I would like to hear less than that.

Wade left. A few minutes later, Dalton came pushing into the tent and tried to bed down in the miniscule space between Carly's sleeping bag and the tent entrance.

"You're sleeping over there, Dalton," I said in my "don't question me" voice. I pointed to the far end of the tent.

"Why? It's rockier over there, man." But then he took one look at the storm brewing on my face and did it.

"And put your sleeping bag the other way, dipshit, I'm not a fucking homo," I said to him. Then I glanced outside the tent and saw Wade standing about a yard away.

Dalton wasn't the stupid one. I was.

I wake up feeling cold. I guess the beer must have been enough to knock me out eventually last night. I look over and Carly's sleeping bag is empty and the tent is partially unzipped.

Wade is asleep lying on his back, the top part of his sleeping bag open. He's wearing a black T-shirt. His head is pillowed on his arms, his face turned toward me. He looks older in his sleep strangely. There's a crease on his forehead that I want to reach out and smooth. I wonder if he's having bad dreams.

I only slept in bed with Wade once.

It's still dark out. I press the light on my watch and it says 4:41 a.m. Where the heck is Carly?

I get up to go look and accidentally trip over Wade.

"Sorry," I say quietly when he moans.

"What are you doing now?" He grumps without opening his eyes.

"It's me," I say.

"Oh." He's quiet for a second. "Where's Carly?"

"I don't know. I was going to go find out."

He sits up, rubs his face. "I'll go."

I lie back down on top of my sleeping bag. I don't want to fight. Wade is pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and his foot brushes against my leg. I'm starting to feel a little hung-over but I'm still mostly drunk. Maybe that's why I say it.

"Was there ever a chance?"

"Hmm?" Wade says.

"Was there ever a chance." I repeat. "For us."

He doesn't say anything. I figure he's not going to answer.

"Yeah," he say, exhaling. "For me, there was."

I nod though he probably can't see me. For him. Singular.

There was. Past tense.

He gets up, bends low to get out the door.

"Wade," I say. He turns to look at me. There's a little light outside that catches on his face: the line of his jaw and his eyebrows and the fingerprint indentation above his mouth. It's so beautiful.

"Thanks." I say.

He doesn't say anything back. His face stays exactly the same - only his eyes move. Trying to find my face in the dark, probably.

Then he turns leaves the tent. They come back a minute later, laughing and making noise as they try to be quiet.

 


End file.
